


Threesome?

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: BECAUSE WE FUCKING NEED ONE NOW, Can be read instead of watching 2x12, Canon Fix-It, F/F, Happy Ending, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Luisa/Susanna, Spoilers up to 2x11, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The donuts never came and now Luisa has to find closure some other way. And just when she thinks she's got it, something happens. Something always happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome?

**Author's Note:**

> So I am having a lot of feelings about tonight's episode. And I have no idea what is going to happen, so I just wanted to get this out before it became AU. 
> 
> This is based on two prompts I got concerning jealous!Rose and jealous!Susanna, which was just too good to pass up, thank you so much!
> 
> Let's hope we survive tonight's episode, and if we don't maybe this happy ending can pull us through.

‘Susanna, I know you are at work and that this is like my 7th voicemail. But please call me back. I really like you and I want to work this out. I know what you said, I know that my feelings for Rose stand in our way, but it has been a week and she hasn’t responded. She obviously doesn’t love me back. So please, I know I said I needed closure, and I thought I needed to see her for that. But her not answering _is_ closure. She doesn’t want me, no uncertainty there. So please, give me a second chan-.” She was cut off by the beep.

She sighed and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She bit her lip and closed her eyes; she was not going to cry.

Her break-up with Susanna had hurt her more than she thought it would. She missed the sunny blonde with the cute Southern drawl more than she’d like to admit. She understood why Susanna had broken up with her, of course she did, no one liked playing second fiddle to an ex. And Rose was pretty much _the_ Ex. The one that eclipsed all of her relationships before and after. She was always comparing people to Rose, and that had to change if she wanted a real relationship with someone. And she wanted one with Susanna.

She should have known Rose wouldn’t respond to her plea, but for a second, sitting in the same car with the same driver as she had a year before with Rose, she believed Rose might actually love her back.

She shouldn’t have, over the course of their relationship Rose had continuously chosen other things over her, not to mention all the criminal stuff she had also done. So why should she expected any different this time?

Susanna had put her, and her feelings first. Susanna was risking her professional integrity and possibly her job by dating her. Luisa was still technically a witness in an active investigation, if not a victim in a closely connected one. But Susanna still wanted to be with her, she was making sacrifices for her, something Rose had never done.

Only that was not exactly true, Susanna had pointed out (of course it was Susanna) that Rose must have given Mutter something for her safe release, it was just that no one knew what _it_ was.

And it was that one amongst a lot of other, smaller romantic gestures, which prevented her from giving up on Rose. She knew she should, she had so many reasons to hate Rose, but she didn’t, she couldn’t. She had tried to convince herself that what she said in the car was just a play, just rehearsed lines designed to have the maximum effect on Rose. But they weren’t. What she had said to Joey that day had been the truth, and when Susanna called her on it, she couldn’t lie. She couldn’t stop loving Rose, the woman had wormed her way under her skin and embedded herself into her heart. And if Luisa was being honest, she had been there from day one and had never moved an inch, only digging in further, in a painfully delicious way.

But that had to stop. A week had passed and there hadn’t been any packets of donuts from strange foreign locations. And she hoped that this rejection would be the closure she needed to get over Rose. She hoped that it had been the uncertainty that kept her holding on to Rose, the fact there was a chance, however small, that Rose would come back for. That they would finally run away together, that they could be together. But in not responding, Rose had taken that small spark of hope away from her. She obviously didn’t feel the same and that should be the end of it. She finally had a good reason to let go of Rose. She had Susanna, someone who had not murdered her father, kidnapped her nephew or committed her to a mental institution. Someone who had never lied to her or manipulated her. Someone who actually _cared_ for her.

If she could stop drinking alcohol, she could stop loving Rose. The two were remarkably similar. Both were incredible when she was under their influence, whenever she was drunk nothing seemed to matter, same with Rose. Whenever she was with Rose everything was perfect, but when Rose walked out the door, leaving her alone, everything came crashing down, like a bad hang-over the morning after. And the only way to get over those feelings was to do it all over again. It was self-destructive and in no way healthy, but it was so good. And as an addict to both alcohol and Rose, she couldn’t stop without outside help. And Susanna had been her help to get over Rose.

She sighed, she had to fight the impulse to run back to Rose, just like she fought the impulse to drown herself in a bottle of vodka whenever things got too much to handle.

She took out her key and unlocked the door to her room. The first thing she noticed was that it was much darker than it should be in the middle of the afternoon on a sunny day in Florida.

She closed the door behind her and moved to the other side of the room to open the drawn curtains, maybe housekeeping had closed them to cool the room. Which did seem a bit ridiculous as the hotel had a very powerful air-conditioning system.

She was halfway across the room when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye and she just froze, a terrible sense of déjà vu of her kidnapping washing over her. Although she had never seen that coming.

‘Luisa, it’s okay. It’s me,’ a familiar voice said, pacifyingly putting their hands up as they stepped into the light.

‘Rose?’ Luisa said, she had trouble getting in enough oxygen and her knees started to buckle, so maybe she wasn’t thinking all too clearly. But she knew it was Rose, her hair was different, shorter and black, but her eyes were the same. So even before Rose affirmed it, Luisa knew it was true.

‘It’s me. I didn’t mean to scare you,’ Rose said. ‘But with all the police you constantly have over,’ she said, and there was an edge to her voice Luisa easily identified as jealousy.

Rose obviously knew about Susanna, she knew Luisa had been helping the police, but she had still shown up.

‘I got you these,’ Rose said, handing Luisa a packet of powdered sugar donuts.

‘You got the message,’ Luisa said softly, taking the donuts from Rose, their hands brushing briefly. And in very much the same way as if someone had just twisted open a bottle of vodka a foot in front of her, she knew what was going to happen. She only had so much willpower.

‘I got your message,’ Rose said, smiling in a way that was entirely unbecoming of someone as dangerous as she was. ‘And I am sorry it took so long, there were some… hurdles to overcome. I just wanted to see you in person and to talk. Can we talk?’ Rose said.

Luisa nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Rose sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and resting on hand on her knee, it was by all means a closed and defensive posture, and something she hadn’t expected Rose to do.

She dragged over a chair from the table, so she was right across from Rose and sitting slightly higher, meaning Rose had to look up at her. It was lazy psychology and a terrible power play but she needed everything she could get to stand a chance against Rose.

‘Let me start by saying how sorry I am. And I can never make up for the things I did to you in the past. It isn’t possible, I never regretted anything in my life, but I regret all the hurt I caused you. And I am so sorry, Luisa. Falling for you was never part of the plan. And when I did, I just kept making it worse. I used your feelings for me against you, I strung you along. And it wasn’t because I wasn’t feeling the same way. I was. I _am_. But I knew that we could never be together. Not really. But I couldn’t give you up. And I know this isn’t much of an apology, and I am not trying to justify what I did, I can’t. But I risked everything to be with you. Every time we were together I came one step closer to just saying fuck it all and take you up on your offer to run away.’

‘Why didn’t you?’ Luisa asked, the tears pooling in her eyes threatening to spill forth.

‘Because that is not who I am. The scheme always comes first. Except now. When I left Miami, my cover blown and all my secrets out in the open, I realized that my whole life was absolutely meaningless, the plan that had taken five years of my life didn’t mean anything. It didn’t matter. What mattered to me is that I had hurt you, and that I could never see you again. So when I reached out and you responded, I was so happy. For the first time in months I actually felt like myself again. And I knew it would be better for you if I stayed away. I have done nothing but cause you hurt. But I am a deeply selfish person, I don’t deserve anything from you. I really don’t. But I came here to ask you, if you still wanted this, if you still wanted me. Because I still want you, I love you,’ Rose said, looking at her hopefully, tears making her blue eyes appear bigger than they were.

Luisa opened her mouth to say something, but at that precise moment her phone rang and Luisa just froze.

‘You can take it if you want to,’ Rose said, smiling carefully at her. As if she was not certain the sentiment would be appreciated.

Luisa didn’t want to take, she wanted to talk with Rose, not with whoever was on the other side of that line. Because Rose was here, Rose _had_ come for her, and Rose had just admitted she was still in love with her.

And Luisa realised there was one major flaw when she compared Rose to alcohol earlier. Alcohol didn’t change, people did. Rose had.

The Rose she met in that bar five years ago was not the one sitting before her right now, the Rose who had married her father, the Rose who disappeared into the night half a year ago, the Rose she had chatted with until a month ago, none of those matched the woman sitting across from her.

This Rose was being honest and open, this Rose was showing emotion, this Rose had risked her freedom to come and see her.

And it resonated with her, Rose was trying. Yes, she had done horrible things, both to her personal and just in general. But at the same time she was the only one who consistently gave a damn about her. Rose had been there when she fell of the wagon, Rose had been the one to hold her hair back when she puked her guts out the morning after. Rose had been the one to drive her to and from rehab. Not her father, not her brother, not her wife, _Rose_.

And it would never make up for anything in the past, but maybe it could change things in the future. Because Rose no longer had a plan, nothing else to work on, nothing to hide. Everything was out in the open and _Rose loved her back_.

She shouldn’t forgive all the things Rose had done, she shouldn’t be able to. She had tried not to, she really had, but she had failed. Her confession to Joey had been real, it had been the truth. And now Rose was here, making herself vulnerable in every way imaginable, she couldn’t just let her go. It was absolutely crazy, but she couldn’t.

Luisa hadn’t noticed how long she’d been stuck in quiet contemplation, but when she lifted her head up and smiled at Rose, she could see the weight lifting from Rose’s shoulders.

A relieved smile broke across her face, but it lasted only for a second.

The door to the room swung open softly and a third figure entered the room.

‘Luisa, is everything okay? You didn’t answer and I was worried,’ Susanna’s voice sounded.

All three of them were deadly quiet for a second as they took in what was happening,

Rose looked at Susanna, recognition flitting across her face. Susanna’s gaze was first focussed on Luisa, checking if she was okay, but she then followed the line of Luisa’s sight to Rose, her eyes went wide as she realized who her conversation partner was.

Time suddenly sped up again as both Rose and Susanna pulled a gun at lightning speed, pointing at it each other’s heads.

Luisa could only watch in stunned silence as they yelled something at each other.

When Luisa’s mind returned to real time, both women were staring daggers at the other, their guns still carefully aimed at the other.

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa!’ Luisa yelled, putting up her hands in what she hoped was a non-threatening gesture. She had no idea what to do when her exes pointed guns at each other. Even in her quite dramatic love life, that had never happened before. She only knew that if she let them continue this, someone would end up hurt or worse.

‘Luisa, behind me. Now,’ Susanna said, not taking her eyes of Rose.

It was the most commanding voice Luisa had ever heard her use.

‘Put the gun down. Now,’ she said to Rose.

‘You put yours down first,’ Rose said, looking strangely at ease with a gun in her hand.

‘I am a detective, I order you to _put it down. Now,_ ’ Susanna repeated.

‘I know who you are detective Barnett,’ Rose smirked. ‘I’m surprised you didn’t bring any backup. You are very much one to follow the rules, are you not? But then again, you did sleep with a witness. Not very professional, is it?’

Luisa couldn’t believe this was happening. Rose sounded _jealous_.

‘You do not get to tell me what is professional and what is not,’ Susanna said back, not lowering her gun an inch. ‘And I didn’t come here in any professional capacity. Luisa didn’t pick up her phone and I was worried something had happened to her. And I was obviously right,’ she sneered, her eyes narrowed in anger.

‘I would never hurt her,’ Rose hissed.

‘Then why did you bring the gun?’

‘To protect myself.’

‘The only reason you need protecting is because you are a wanted criminal, you are a _killer_. I don’t trust you.’

‘You don’t have to trust me. I don’t want your trust. I just want you to put down the gun or I _will_ shoot you.’

Luisa’s eyes widened, Rose sounded deadly serious. And she had no doubt that if a gun went off in this room, the results would be deadly. And she didn’t want to lose either of them. She loved Rose and she really liked Susanna, if Rose hadn’t come back when she did, she might have grown to love her too.

So she couldn’t let anything happen, to either of them. She took a deep breath, and mentally prepared for the insanely dangerous thing she was about to do.

She moved past Susanna before she could even react, stepping right between the two of them, both of the guns now squarely pointed at her.

‘Luisa!’ both women yelled, immediately lowering their guns and staring at her in shock.

‘Good, now put the guns on the ground. Both of you,’ Luisa said, her head swivelling from one side to the other as she looked between Rose and Susanna. They both looked torn, but with her standing between them, not giving them a clear shot, they did not raise their guns again. However, that didn’t mean they were just going to lower their weapons without a fight. They were both too stubborn for that.

‘She is a criminal, I can’t in good conscious put my gun down,’ Susanna said, her fingers flexing around the grip the gun that still hung by her side, pointing at the floor.

‘I can’t put it down as long as she has it. It is purely self defense,’ Rose said in return. Her eyes were alight with a cold fire, like lightning, all brute destruction and violence. And Luisa hated to admit she was mesmerized by it. But she couldn’t let Rose hurt Susanna, she had done nothing wrong except for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

‘Guns. Down. Now,’ Luisa said, her voice more commanding than she’d expected. ‘No one is shooting anyone, okay?’

‘Okay, okay,’ Rose said, putting her hands up as she slowly kneeled down, putting her gun on the ground. Susanna following suit.

‘Okay, good,’ Luisa said, falling back down on the couch, her adrenaline rush wearing off. ‘Now the weapons are gone, we can have a nice conversation. Or a threesome. All fine with me,’ Luisa joked, the situation was tense and she didn’t do ‘tense’ well.

‘No!’ both Susanna and Rose said, disgusted expressions on their faces as they looked at her and then at each other.

Luisa couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. Here she was, with her criminal ex-lover and her detective ex-girlfriend in the same room. Both staring daggers at each other that seemed to go beyond their professional animosity.

They were obviously jealous of each other, and Luisa couldn’t help but be a little turned on by it. So maybe the threesome suggestion hadn’t entirely been a joke. But the only way she was going to get these two women into bed with her was if she handcuffed them to opposite sides of it so they didn’t strangle each other.

‘How did you know about Susanna and me?’ Luisa asked, she figured Rose probably had someone watching her, she knew too much about what happened recently not to. But she and Susanna has been very discrete, nothing had happened outside the closed doors of their respective houses.

‘I had someone here keep an eye on you for me. After my mother kidnapped you, I couldn’t very well let her get to you again.’

‘You needn’t have worried. She had police protection,’ Susanna said, squaring her shoulders a little as she said it.

‘Oh please, the police didn’t even know she was gone. And tapping her phone isn’t nearly enough protection. We have been communicating online for six months and the only reason you found _that_ out is because Luisa told you. So, excuse me if I do not completely trust you to keep her safe.’

‘I am here to keep her safe from you,’ Susanna snapped.

‘I would never let anything happen to her.’

‘Neither would I.’

She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help but smile, Rose and Susanna were arguing about her, and she was weirdly enjoying it. After all her failed relationships, the ones with the two women in the room included, it felt good to be argued about. But now came the difficult part of Susanna’s showing up. She and Rose had to get out of here, and she had to convince Susanna, a very by the book police officer, to let Rose, a very danger international criminal, go.

She got up off the couch, both women watching her intently, and while Rose and Susanna might be on equal footing, they considered her to be above it. So she might have a chance here.

‘Susanna, Rose would never hurt me. I know this for sure. And I can’t let you arrest her. I am sorry, but I can’t. She means too much to me.’

Rose grinned at that statement.

‘But I am not going to let her hurt you. I can’t. You mean a lot to me too. And I know this is a mess, and that I shouldn’t ask this of you. You have done so much for me already. But just let us go. We’ll get out of your hair and never return.’

‘I can’t let you go with her, she’s dangerous,’ Susanna said, her eyes pleading as she turned them to Luisa.

‘I know you think that, but you said it yourself, I haven’t moved on from her. And I can’t. I don’t want to. I don’t want closure, I want to be with her. And I know that doesn’t make any sense. And I am sorry I got you involved in all of this. But please, don’t stop us.’

Susanna ground her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut before nodding slightly. ‘I know you love her. I can give you an hour, than you better be far away from here.’

Luisa smiled, rushing over to give Susanna one last kiss. ‘Thank you, I hope you find someone nice. You deserve it,’ Luisa smiled, feeling Rose’s eyes burn on her back. ‘You are the best thing that ever happened to me,’ she said, before taking Rose’s hand.

As Rose bent down to retrieve her gun, Susanna cleared her throat pointedly.

For a moment Luisa was afraid they were going to get into it again. But Rose backed off, leaving the gun on the ground.

‘I guess you can have it,’ she said, giving Susanna a smile that was not entirely a sneer.

‘Go. Now. Before I change my mind,’ Susanna said, giving Luisa one last smile before she and Rose walked through the door, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me and have many feelings, please shoot me a comment or a message on tumblr [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BABIES


End file.
